Like We Were
by Nom-D. Ploome
Summary: Randy Orton always hated birthday parties and this one was no different. John Cena always enjoyed a good celebration but this was one party he wasn't looking forward to. Will either man show up and if they do, can they co-exist?


**Like We Were**

**Randy**

Randy just stared at himself in the mirror. He'd walked over with the intention of checking out his attire for the night but for the last five minutes he had just been standing there staring and remembering all the reasons he didn't want to attend the party tonight

"Get it together Orton. You can do this." Randy said to his reflection. He sighed when he looked down at his watch and saw that it was time for him to leave. He patted his pockets checking to see if he was forgetting anything, seeing that he hadn't he left the room

**John**

In room 468 John looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweating _and_ dreading attending the birthday party in his honor that night. He checked the clock on the hotel nightstand for the 200th time that night and almost threw up knowing that he had to leave the room in a matter of minutes

"Come on Cena. You can do this." John said to himself. He smoothed his Polo shirt out of sheer nervousness. The shirt was already tight and there were no wrinkles in sight. He patted his pockets checking to see if he was forgetting anything, seeing that he hadn't he left the room

**Randy**

Randy heard the elevator ding and looked up to see the doors open. He could already see some of his friends and colleagues milling around outside the entrance to the banquet hall. Taking yet another deep breath he stepped off the elevator and plastered a smirk on his face as people smiled at him and wished him a happy birthday – _My birthday was twenty-two days ago, you assholes _– played each time in his head but a gracious _Thank you_ came from his mouth. After walking through what felt like a military Sabre Arch he'd finally made it inside the hall and headed straight for the bar

"Chilled Don Julio please." The bartender quickly made his drink and was tipped nicely for it. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Randy scanned the room for a dark place to hide for the rest of the night when he spotted him near the entryway. Randy narrowed his eyes and snarled

**John**

_Ah, shit. _John thought as he made eye contact with Randy. _So much for finding a dark corner and hiding_. John wanted a drink but there was a tall, 245 pound roadblock standing in front of the bar

"Fuck it." John said to himself and walked over to the bar. "Excuse me." He said to the man standing there who only moved a fraction of an inch. A move designed to make John more uncomfortable he had no doubt

"You've got some fucking nerve Cena." Randy said so that only John could hear

"Can I have a whiskey on the rocks please?"

"You got it."

"What the hell are you talking about Randy?"

"Don't play dumb with me, jughead. You know good and goddamn well what I'm talking about." The bartender handed over the whiskey and John tipped him. He didn't know what was going on but the bartender figured that between these two men he was going to make a killing in tips. John turned so that he and Randy were facing the same direction but never once looked at him

"Randy I've apologized for that so many times now. You broke up with me, kicked me out of our house, made me give my ring back _and_ you haven't spoken a word, a kind one anyway, to me since. What more do you want me to do? You didn't have to come tonight you know."

"Oh but I did. This party is for the both of us and it would have been rude of me not to come because of you. Besides, I'd never give you the satisfaction." John rolled his eyes

"Because I'd take satisfaction in something like that. I may have made a mistake but you know me; I'm still the same person and you know that I'd never be happy with something like that so I don't even want to hear it."

"I thought I knew you."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"That _means _John that I thought I knew you. I thought that you were a good person and would be faithful to me and that we'd spend the rest of our lives together but that's not going to happen because I don't know you. If I did we never would have been together."

"Give me a break Orton. You're acting like a real bitch about this now." Randy's nostrils flared. He wanted to smash the glass he was holding in John's face but that would ruin a perfectly good drink and he'd never do that. The glass was fair game though after the Don Julio was gone

"I'm acting like a real bitch about this?!" Randy hissed. Neither man noticed the bartender eavesdropping behind them as he 'cleaned' the bar. "You know how much I hate birthdays but out of the goodness of my heart I threw you a party. And instead of acting grateful and thanking me with mind blowing sex later you go M.I.A and I catch your fucking ass making out with Justin in a dark corner."

"Well it was my birthday wasn't it?" John said just to piss Randy off even more

"John," Randy blew out a breath and turned toward the man tending bar. "Can I," Before he finished his request the man handed over another chilled drink. "Thanks." He said tipping him yet again. "I'll kick your ass boy. Don't mess with me."

"We did that remember. Anyway, what I did was a mistake and you know it. I was drunk. You knew that I had been drinking since early that day."

"That's no excuse."

"It does explain my behavior. I'd never before then and haven't after done anything like that."

"Fuck you." Randy said walking away. John turned and caught the bartender just standing there with his cleaning rag

"Another whiskey sir?"

"Yea and make it a double." The two men managed to stay away from each other mainly due to their differing personalities. Randy made himself scarce while John walked around and mingled with everyone. He even danced to a few songs, including Psy's _Gangnam Style_.

**Randy**

Randy had watched from his hiding spot as John danced goofily with some of their female co-workers

"Idiot." He mumbled. The music died down and a voice was heard booming through the speakers. Randy turned and saw Cody Rhodes making an announcement about cutting the cake then instructed him and John to go over to the table that had been wheeled to the middle of the room. "Mother fucking son of a whore bitch." Randy cursed. "Of course there would be a cake."

**John**

"Of all the shitty things I've had to do in my life cutting a cake with him might be the absolute worst. Fucking fuck faces making us cut cake like this is our damn wedding. Wedding," John said laughing humorlessly. "We're outlawed in 41 states." John grumbled walking to the table

"We just wanted to wish two of our best superstars a happy birthday," Cody droned on. "And we hope that you guys are having a good time." Randy glared at John as they were handed knives. They cut opposite sides of the cake plating it as they went along. Randy turned to start handing out the pieces of cake when someone shouted that John was to have the first piece. John immediately stopped cutting and turned to see who'd said that. He was going to make a mental note to kill them later

"Did you want this piece John?" Randy asked

"I guess." John said extending his hand but the other man had something else in mind. Randy smashed the cake, plate and all in John's face making sure he twisted and smeared it all around. John slowly reached up and peeled the small paper plate off his face. But Randy wasn't done. He then grabbed a handful of cake and smashed that in John's face. John smiled as he licked the cake from around his mouth and cleared his eyes. "In case anyone was wondering the cake is delicious." He said and everyone laughed

"Is it?" Randy said slathering more on. John growled as he picked up his cake covered knife and turned it toward Randy but Evan Bourne slid in and made the save by grabbing it before John murdered Randy in front of 80 other people. Being the good guy that he is John finished cutting the cake and handing out plates with his face still covered. When he completed the awful task he excused himself and went to the bathroom and cleaned up but as he walked out of the lavatory he was pulled around a corner

**Randy**

He had watched John leave to use the restroom and took that as his opportunity to slip out and wait for him. His intention had been to pulverize John for pulling that knife on him in front of everyone but he'd spent too much time thinking while John was cleaning himself up

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?"

"The hell are you talking about?"

"A knife John? Really?"

"You'd smashed three pieces of cake in my fucking face you bitch. You're lucky I didn't just grab the knife you still had and gut you in front of everyone." John hissed as he shrugged away from Randy

"I could just see the headline in the paper if that had happened: _WWE Superstar John Cena disembowels fellow competitor Randy Orton over a piece cake to the face_."

"It was three pieces. What do you want?"

"I want to kick your ass for doing what you did."

"Which thing are we talking about?"

"The cake!" Randy said pushing John against a wall. "I want to hate you so bad John you don't even understand but I can't and the fact that I can't makes me even angrier." He said poking John's chest with two fingers

"Oh now you've really lost it. You want to hate me over cake. Why don't you get your hands off me so that I can go and you can continue lurking in the shadows you creep?"

"I was not lurking in the shadows and I am not a creep."

"You're the definition of a creep right now. You waited for me outside of a public restroom. I'd say that makes you the Mayor of Creep Town."

"Don't be funny John. It's only infuriating me."

"I don't belong to you anymore so I couldn't care less if you're infuriated." John laughed. "I see that you've been reading – infuriated is a good word. No more pop-up books for you." Randy grabbed the front of John's shirt, spun him around and slammed the man against the opposite wall then smiled when he heard a gust of air leave his body. And just for the hell of it Randy slammed him against another wall. John coughed. He wasn't expecting that. "Randy, what the fuck, you're hurting me." John gasped wrapping his hands around Randy's wrists. "Stop it." Randy blinked and let John go

"I'm sorry." John smoothed his shirt for the second time that night. This time is was wrinkled

"Don't do that again. You can not like what I say but don't put your hands on me. It's uncalled for."

"I'm sorry John."

"I heard you."

"No. I mean it. I'm sorry for everything." John looked down at the taller man who had slumped down to the floor

"For what?"

"Everything. It's still your fault for having loose lips but I handled it all wrong." John reached down and Randy took his hand allowing him to pull him off the floor

"It was my fault and I told you that I was sorry but you didn't want to hear any of it." Randy looked at him

"Didn't I just say that I handled it wrong? My pride was hurt. No one cheats on Randy Orton."

"Randy Orton shouldn't be cheated on."

"All I could think about was hurting you the way you'd hurt me."

"Do you think it worked?"

"I couldn't tell with the way you just continued to work and smile at people."

"I was a mess on the inside but unlike you I know how to keep such matters separate."

"You've always been the more level-headed of the two of us." John shrugged and was shocked when Randy lovingly caressed his cheek. "I never ever stopped loving you John." He turned his head slightly and kissed Randy's palm. It still tasted faintly of cake

"I never stopped loving you either. I probably love you more now than I did when we were together. Just watching you walk around like a miserable ass made my heart hold what we had even closer." John said as he wiped a tear off Randy's cheek

"I still have pictures of us at the house. Well I had to replace the frames after smashing them to bits one night." John laughed

"I know you do. You never changed the locks because I went back and picked up my favorite pictures of us. You know the ones you made me leave as you followed me around the house as I hastily packed my things."

"I knew that was you. Did you think I didn't notice they were missing? I knew it was your dirty deed."

"I didn't care. I wanted those pictures." Randy pulled John tight to his body and felt the man's hot tears soaking down to his skin

"I am so very sorry John and I want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you or wanting to be with you."

"Same here and I know that you didn't. You fought with me harder than a person who was just ready to give it all up. We've got some miles on us."

"Well you know how I am." John laughed

"I do know how you are." He said pulling back and looking up at Randy. He wiped the man's tears. "Take me to bed Randy." Randy leaned down and kissed John's soft lips

"It would be my pleasure." The men had to cut through the banquet hall in order to get to the bank of elevators that would take them upstairs

"I hope no one sees us."

"I know. I don't want them in our business." Through one set of double doors and out another without being detected. Well, of course the bartender noticed them going across the room. He just smiled as he wiped the bar down. Inside the elevator Randy pushed the 4

"You mean to tell me we were on the same floor the entire time?"

"Oh you're on four too?"

"Yes." When the doors opened Randy grabbed John's hand and nearly dragged him down the hall. John dug his heels in when he noticed that they were in front of his room. "How did you know where my room was?"

"I didn't. I don't." John pointed to room 468 and Randy laughed as he pointed to his room: 469. "Looks like I win."

"What?" John said standing there confused. "Oh! Room 469…for 69. Hilarious."

"Or we could go to your room and you'll own me one."

"Just open the door Orton."

"You were always a stingy bastard." Randy said slipping the keycard in the door and unlocking it. Although they managed to keep their hands off each other in the elevator the opposite was true when the hotel room door shut. Randy turned and pressed John's body against the wall immediately attacking his neck. He knew that to be a particularly sensitive spot. He was rewarded with a moan from John. "I've missed this so much." Randy said sliding his hands under John's shirt

"I've missed you doing it." Randy turned John again and sealed their mouths together as he walked them to the bed. When the backs of John's knees hit the mattress he sat down his hands instantaneously going for Randy's belt. Randy watched John's fingers work deftly. He wanted to do his signature pose but knew that John hated when he did so he refrained. "Were you planning on getting lucky tonight?" John asked looking up at the tall man as his fist pumped his cock

"What?"

"Where are your underwear?" Randy shrugged

"I guess I was so preoccupied with having to go to that stupid party that I forgot to put any on."

"Uh-huh."

"I swear." He said reaching down and tugging at John's shirt. John lifted his arms letting Randy pull the garment off before he leaned forward and took him into his mouth. "Shit yes." He moaned rolling his hips slowly in and out of John's mouth. "Look at me baby. Let me see those gorgeous eyes while you swallow my cock." John looked up and Randy didn't know if he wanted to look at John's eyes or at his mouth full of his dick. As he sucked John pulled Randy's pants down past his knees and Randy stepped out of them then brought a hand around to the back of John's head. "All of it John. Please." The man on the bed relaxed his throat allowing all of the rigid flesh down. Randy held John's head so that he couldn't move. He just wanted to feel the passage as it constricted around him. "Oh fuck!" He growled pulling out of John's mouth

"No more?" Randy silently pushed John back on the bed and went for his pants. He violently pulled them off and threw them over his shoulder then smiled down at John. "Do I still look good?"

"Better." He said removing his own shirt and lying on top of John. "I don't want this to be a one night thing John. I'm aware of the fact that we've both been drinking but I know that sober I want to be with you too." John nodded

"I never wanted to leave you. I want us to be like we were." Randy shook his head

"I want us to be better. No more kissing other boys and I promise to not ever make you feel unwanted again." John arched his back as Randy thrust inside him. "We're going to be better right?" Randy asked thrusting his hips

"Better than ever baby." John said finding their rhythm and matching Randy's pace. "Hard Ran…remind me of what I've missed."

"Anything for you." He responded pumping not only harder but faster as well. "Move back to the house John."

"Alright…but after my lease is up okay?" Randy turned John to his side and pushed deep. "Oh fuck…I can break the lease – that's not a problem." Randy smirked as he turned John so that he was flat on his back again. He leaned down and kissed him

"I'm not going to last that long John."

"That's fine because I'm not either." It had been too long since their last coupling. From the moment Randy had entered John he knew he wouldn't last long. John was his perfect fit and it was always nice being inside him. Randy would enjoy the time no matter how brief. "Oh, right there Randy…right fucking there." He pulled John close and hammered his spot repeatedly. "Oh Randy!" John yelled as he came

"Fuck!" Randy growled as John's muscles squeezed him tightly sending him over the edge. He collapsed on top of the equally exhausted man

"Can you believe I'd forgotten how good you can be?"

"No I can't believe that. How could you forget what an animal I am?" John chuckled

"Silly me." John pushed Randy off to the side of him. "Are you trying to suffocate me? Damn."

"I'm tired."

"Then I suggest doing some cardio because now that we're back together you're going to need stamina."

"You are my cardio baby." Randy said getting off the bed and looking for his clothes on the floor

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Rest up because I want to have you again and again if I can before I fall asleep and then I want us do it again in the morning." John lay back on the bed smiling to himself. His smiled dropped a fraction when he felt Randy tugging at his body

"Give me two more minutes' babe."

"John," Randy said seriously. "Look at me." John turned to his side and smiled at the man

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Randy shook his head

"Shut up for a second will you?" John frowned. "Sorry. I just want to tell you something and I want to make sure you're listening to me."

"I am."

"Okay. I love you and I never want us to be apart from each other again." He said slipping John's ring back on his finger. "Do you accept my ring?"

"Where did you get this?" John said looking down at the band

"My pants pocket. There was probably only a week after we'd broken up that I didn't carry it everywhere with me."

"Randy," John said looking into the other man's steely eyes. "You carried this ring with you for a year?"

"Not a whole year. I told you that there was a week that I didn't. You don't listen well do you?" John laughed

"Shut up. So you had it in your pocket for 51 weeks instead of 52. Why? Were you going to give it to someone else?"

"Of course not; I was waiting for you to come crawling back to me. I would have given it back right away."

"Excuse me? Crawling back to you?" John huffed. "And you said that I don't listen. How many times have I said that I never wanted to leave?"

"I know John. I heard you. It took a long time for me to see that I was as much as fault as you...well not as much as you since,"

"Enough." Randy leaned in and kissed John

"I guess you catch my drift. Will you accept my ring John?"

"If you promise not to twist it off my finger again."

"I promise you. I don't want this off your finger ever again."

"Then I accept." The last thing either of them remembered before falling asleep with huge smiles on their faces was Randy kissing John about a million and one times. The way it should always be

**The End**


End file.
